the oceans pirates
by Midnightxoxo
Summary: bella is on the run from the authorities, edward is a pirate. what happens when they meet when bella is dressed as a guy. throw rosalie, bella 'supposed dead sister' into it. sorry bad at summeries! BXE, RXEM AXJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know im still in the process of writing NEW FRIENDS OLD FLAMES

**Hey guys I know im still in the process of writing NEW FRIENDS OLD FLAMES! If you haven't read it you should stern look LOL but I just couldn't resist I love medieval, pirate, bella slave ones if you have a story with those please pm me! Yea so please pretty please read and review, I really appreciate it, I love to know what you guys think! **

**Mwah Emma ******

'shit' I mentally cursed "father we have an enermy ship gaining on us" I yelled from the watch tower. My name is Isabella swann the daughter of Charlie swan. We are on the run from the authorities, no we aren't pirates even though that is what we are labelled as. We are on the run because of me, I needed revenge. Dad understood considering he wanted to be the one to kill him but he excepted the fact that I needed to kill him for closure, for me and for her.

Her meaning my sister, she was a wonderful person sweet gentle and a total lady, we were a family father, mother, rosalie and me. Until that fatel day, the day rosie died. When she died it tore our family apart, mother died shortly after, with the biggest sin possible 'suicide' in her note she claimed to not be able to live knowing her daughter left before her, she claimed to have to put it right parents don't burry their children, children burry their parents.

Father and I went into depression, rosalies fiancé was furious and wanted me to fulfil his wishes I said no, I said no so many times, he just kept doing it, he kept forcing him in me. I now hide behind a mask, I wear men's clothes, tank top and little cotton shorts underneath but I still wear mens clothes, I wear my hair tied up in a bandana showing no sign of a female. I just feel more comfortable that way.

Back to the present every ship that comes within a 10 mile radius of us is an enemy ship, we don't want to get caught.

My father acknowledged me with a small nod and sped the ship to a faster pace, I risked a glance at the enemy ship to see it had black sails. That's bad, that's really bad. "father" I screeched horror clearly on my face. "their pirates" he nodded urging me to continue. We have come across many pirates in our time on this boat we have made t out alive with only losing several men, but this time was different. Black sails means bad, it means the worst and cruellest pirates in the seven seas. I took a deep breath and yelled down. "they have black sails" my fathers face was identical to my own horror ridden.

By now the rest of the crew were either preparing to fight or still standing stunned, I looked at the pirate ship only to see them right on our tail. I saw the description on the front of the ship _midnight sun_. not as pretty as our _twilight _but still pretty. All of the crew seemed to have got'n over their initial shock and all prepared to fight, I looked directly at my father, he looked back with a small smile.

Enemy ship has caught up to us and has balanced the planks ready to invade, my crew had formed a line infront of father, as a form of protection. Our father and I crew is our family, just like me would rather die than to see him hurt, he fathered us all. Three man crossed over the planks first, dressed really, really well. To say they were gorgeous was an understatement they were 'wow'.

The first was burly and 'huge' with curly brown hair, second was tall and slender with blonde hair and the third literally took my breath away, bronze hair, muscley slender body with deep green orbs. Can you say hot!

"we are here to kill you and tack your jewels any questions" the bronze haired guy asked

He must be the captain, man am I angry how dare he, and be so blunt about it, this is our lives that he 'says' he is going to be tacking and not even a hint of remorse. 'Fucking asshole'

One of my men charged at the captain and his mates, he was on the floor within seconds. Nathan now after our crew had initiated the fight it was all blood and gore down there my team VS their team, I needed to get down their. I looked around until I finally found what I was looking for, rope. I slid down the rope as fast as possible without killing my hands. As I reached the deck I saw my 'team' was nearly beaten I got full in the fight sword against sword me against him, an average sized man and a sharp sword.

I thought I would play with him a bit, fight it out. Our swords were clanking every millisecond when I heard it. A very distinctive sound.

A gun shot.

My head snapped to the source of the sound, trapping my apponents sword inbetween mine, when I saw it my father on the ground with a pool of blood around his body. My apponent followed my gaze and chuckled along with the rest of his crew. "NO" I heard someone screech, it took me a few seconds to realise it was me. My father is dying and here iam standing here I need to help him, I scolded myself.

My vision was getting blurry, my eyes were stinging but I had to get to him, I needed to get to him. The chuckles were getting louder. I pulled my sword back and jabbed it into my apponents neck rather forcefully. But I didn't care I needed to get to my father. I reached for my dagger and threw it in the genral direction of the man that shot my father, my dagger rested in the mans upper back.

The man squeeled like a girl than fell to the ground something I wanted to do, fall to the ground. I could feel the tears rushing down my face as I moved forward thrusting my sword into more and tenderer flesh. I finally reached my father I kneeled down beside him.

"daddy" I croaked "daddy" the tears would not stop, my last family member I cared about dying.

"bella" he whispered I could tell it was hard for him to talk "I love you my daughter" he breathed deeply. "I want you to do what ever you have to keep yourself safe do you understand" he whispered louder. I was sobbing now he grabbed my hands, and put something warm in them. I looked in my hands to find a locket, not just any locket but the one my mother gave to my father.

"bella I love you more than anything, I wan you to have this" his voice was getting lower, he didn't have much time left this only made me sob louder.

"i love you to daddy" I kissed him on the head and held his hand in mine. I could hear foot steps approaching me, my fathers hand went limp. I still held it but I reached for my gun with my other hand and pointed it in the direction of the intruder. My voice was like ice, even I was scared.

"back the fuck off" I clicked my gun so they new I was serious, they chuckled. They chuckled, my father just…. And they chuckle.

I jumped to my feet my locket securely around my neck. I looked at the rude person and saw the captain. He kept chuckling. "you wont kill me" he laughed I raised an eyebrow.

"And why wont i?" my voice still as cold as ice.

"you're the only person of your crew left" he continued to laugh "your captain is dead" I flinched as the water woks started again, I quickly wipped the traitor tears away. "don't you want a deal" he questioned

"would you give me one" I asked raising my eye brow again

"well you took out half my crew in a matter of seconds" he said sternly. I lookewd down to see many faces I haven't seen before

"oh" was all I said to the greek god.

"im pretty sure I have a few spots to fill" he laughed again "but" his face went serious "I need to know were all the gold is" he yelled his men cheered, I just stood their immobile, no way was I going to give them my gold.

I walked past the captain and his crew and sat on a barrel with a sly smirk on my face. "find it yourself" I tilted my head to the side to see his reaction. His face immediately hardened.

He strode over to me rather gracefully, he slapped me across the face, it stung like a bitch, damn he has some serious muscles, blood immediately flooded my left cheek were he hit me he bent down so his face was in mine. I looked in his beautiful green eyes, he looked back.

"tell me" he sneered I couldn't form a coherent sentence so I just shook my head. He was angry I could tell. He didn't get spoken up to much and im sure they don't live to tell the tail. I stood back from me grabbed his gun and pointed it at my face "tell me" geex have they learnt nothing, I have nothing to live for, im not giving them MY gold they have to find it themselves.

I stood up so I was in his face, looked him directly in the eyes "nope" I made sure to pop the p. the big burly man laughed. The captain looked murderous, this made the big guy laugh harder.

" Emmet"he growled really fiercely it was rather sexy the way his face twitched in the right places. "tell.me" he growled again but at me this time.

I looked at him doe eyed "or what" I whispered 'huh asshole he really thinks I care.

He clicked his gun "or ill kill you" he answered coldly. 'oh someones getting testy'

It was now my turn to laugh in his face, his face was a mix between pure rage and confusion. " I have nothing to live for"I laughed again "just as you said before my 'captain' and my crew are dead, what makes you really think I care about my life when everyone I care for is gone?" I questioned him

He looked a little taken back by my out burst. He turned towards the burly man that I know no as Emmet, the blonde haired one and the remaining of his crew, wow there wasn't many, how may did I take down there is only like 10 left.

"search the ship for all the gold you ca find, anything that I would remake as valuable". With that everyone left except the captain and myself. "now you" he pointed to me "the only reason your still alive after pissing me off so much"he put emphasis on pissing him off. Maybe that's something your not suppose to do. 'oops' note sarcasm here

"is because I need you in my crew until I can find more people, and trust me boy" haha asshole im not a boy. "if you keep denying orders you will fin yourself at the bottom of the seven seas" he questioned me like I was a little kid, well if he was going to treat me as one.

"sure……" I decided to act dum

"you call me captain" he sneered

"ohhh captain , captain who?" I questioned while meantally rolling on the floor laughing.

"you just call me captain, got it kid" oh please he doesn't look that much older than me im what 17 he couldn't be a day older than 21.

"yes captain" I jumped just for effect.

He looked at me like I was crazy 'oh well'. The next thing I knew Emmet came up holding my mothers best evening dress the one she left me when she died so he saw all my other dresses as well, 'shit'. "hey Edward guess what there is, or was a chick on this boat!" he yelled my face paled 'fuck, fuck, fuck'.

They both looked at me expectantly 'fuck better think of something fast'. "yea w-well she left" I stuttered 'great that was convincing' the nodded their heads urging me to continue. "she got off the last time we made port" I said a little more convincing. They looked like they bought it.

"ok well who was it?" captain Edward emmet just yelled his name asked obviously interested.

"um I don't know her name" yea that's a better answer cant question me on that one.

"damn ed and she could have been your wife, you know you really need to find one" he laughed 'oh I'll be his wife' my mind screamed 'what the fuck is wrong with you bella?'

By now the rest of the crew was back with our family antiques and gold. They began to walk across the planks when the blonde man gave me a small smile and helped me on to my own plank, before turning around and frowning at Emmet "um emmet why do you still have the dress?" he questioned.

I turned as well emmet shrugged "im going to give it to rose, it looks a little to small but its really pretty. I think she'll like it." I smiled at least someone could wear it, since I cant.

I continued to walk across the plank until I got to the other ship. I turned around just in time to see Edward light my ship into flames, along with it my father, and what rest of my life. Edward quickly walked across his plank just behind emmet and the nice one.

When captain got to HIS ship he went straight for the wheel does anyone no what the wheel thing is? Please pm me with the nameand we set sail,I continued to stare at my buring ship in the distance. The blonde guy came up to me, put out his hand "im jasper" I shook his hand

"im ….." shit they think im a guy what should I say my name is? "im …. B" he looked at me quizzically but nodded.

"Im sorry about your captain…" he trailed off, The tears began to fall rapidly again "you seemed close to him" I nodded my head.

"he was my father" I sniffed, he flinched and walked away

**Jasper point of view **

'shit this poor kid, just lost his father' I walked away leaving him to his thoughts I walked over to Emmet and Edward.

"yea I know I mean he was all killing everyone when he saw his captain get shot but then was all sob here, I love you there, such a fagg" I could feel the anger in me bubble.

"the captain was his father"I yelled they both looked taken back

"oh" they both said in unison

"I still don't like him"ed said "he speaks to much"

I laughed


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys im so sorry that this has taken 2 weeks to post, I have been really busy, and I didn't even write it till today! Im really sorry but scince I have 3 stories running I have to post fortnightly. Im really sorry and I feel sooo guilty, I wont be able to update next weekend because I am going camping with my friends. **_

_**Mwah Emma**_

Bella's point of view

After jasper walked away I couldn't help but feel guilty, I just told him that he helped kill my father, my last family member that I could share anything too, the last person I would ever love or care about. I walked past the other men in the crew prepared to go down to the crews sleeping quarters when it hit me…

I have no clothes, I have nothing, it was all on the my ship, along with my crew, my father and my medications, 'great' this is going to be a very long trip on this ship. I let a traitor tear escape my stinging eyes. My father is really gone, he'll be with rosalie, and my mother while im still here by myself, with no one, no one to keep me safe, no one to whisper sweet comforting words to me when I have nightmares.

I was entirely alone, I had no one left. If I killed myself right here no one would care, no one would try to stop me, no one would care, they wouldn't even look twice. I dint want to die, I wanted to live past 18 like my father wished, I wanted some one to care. Tears were now streaming down my face, my vision was blurry and I started to sob uncontrollably.

That's when I heard it, a musical laugh it sounded to sweet and carefree, I couldn't help but feel jealously, I wish I could be like that again, I wish I could have something to make me happy, feel like nothing was tying me down, like nothing could stop me.

I whipped ferociously at my tears, I didn't stop till they were all gone, although I knew I had tear stains, red, puffy and blotchy eyes I followed the laughter, I stopped when I reached the captains cabin and there stood a very shot girl that looked no older than 20, she was short with black, short, spikey hair. She was wearing a very tight fitting dress that showed off her curves.

She was really short too, she looked about '4ft 9'. She through her head back and laughed again, that's when I saw him 'the captain' and bot was he gorgeous, I know I saw him before but in this light he looked edible. He really is a beautiful creature. I shook my head to rid myself of 'those' thoughts.

I walked back to the crew of the ship waiting for twilight to finally appear.

_Two weeks later_

The crew had slightly warmed up to me, I can tell they didn't like me very much but they still treated me reasonably well, they probably heard about how I killed the other half of their crew in my little 'battle'. Captain Edward is even more allouring than any man I have ever met, he has been dazzling me several times, he would be giving me and order and than he would smile and my whole body would turn into goo.

I think he thinks im gay or something 'if only he knew'. Jasper has been really nice to me; around work times he would randomly appear and start up conversation it was comforting he seemed really interested. I liked him, we sort of became friends. I learnt he is engaged to captain little sister who I learnt to be the girl I saw in the captain's cabin on my first day.

Emmet didn't come out of his room much, I learnt that his wife, I haven't gotten her name don't come out of their room much besides when they need food or when emmet is need to help rob other ships.

Right now is mid day and I am on my way to the kitchen to get a cup of rum and an apple for lunch, I wasn't particularly watching where I was going when I felt someone slam into my shoulder, to say I was surprised me would be an understatement I went barrelling to the ground with a large thump.

I slowly got up off my backside only to have my breath catch in the back of my throat. My mind was playing parlour tricks on me, I was hallucinating because I haven't had any medication in 2 weeks. I was dying, I was alsleep, I was anything but right here.

This couldn't happen she was dead, I went to her funeral. I was imagining things, I pinched my arm, nothing happened. I heard a very upset cough, drawing my attention back to the real world. Then I knew, I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't hallucinating this was real there was only one person that sound belonged to……………….. Rosalie.

Im sure I looked like a fish out of water, I was standing there gaping at the person I grew up with, the person I trusted with everything, the person who betrayed me, the person who put me through so much pain. My sister.

"excuse me" she sneered "I know im beautiful and all but I AM married" I felt my heart sink she was married, she didn't even tell me, hell she pretended to be dead to have her happily ever after while the rest of us went through all of the pain of losing her, hell I even lost my mother because of her.

And as quickly as my shock came it went away and was replaced with pure rage.

"Rosalie" I replied as coldly as I could, she looked a little taken back. It appears people don't talk down to her here.

'pffft' like I care everything that has gone wrong in my life IS her fault, if it weren't for her Roy wouldn't have done any of the stuff he did to me, mother would still be alive, father and I wouldn't have been sailing to get away from the authorities and I wouldn't be sick.

She can have everything I throw her way. "excuse me" she repeated very threatening. If I cared I would have been terrified.

"your excused" I smirked if there was anything rose hated it was having her words twisted around and used against her. I brushed past her with every intention on making her pay.

_**I hope you guys liked it; im about to start writing chapter 3 right now it will probably be longer [hopefully] please if you guys get the chance please read my other stories, new friends and old flames and finding love out of bad situations, even though the latter one is instant star it doesn't follow the plot line of instant star. It has the characters in it but it has nothing to do with instant star. Please read and review for this chapter!!! I will have the second chapter up by the end of the day.**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3,**_

_**finally….. I am sorry guys for taking so long, I hope you like it!!!**_

it has been 2 days since my first and so far ONLY encounter with Rosalie, my plan is still in action I have no idea what my plan to MAKE her pay will be, BUT it will be good, it will haunt her dreams like the effects to her actions have done to me. I only hope she cares enough to show them.

I was walking to the captain's cabin; I was walking my normal pace, trying not to draw to much unwanted attention to myself. "You" I faintly heard in the distance, I didn't want to be bothered by her right now so I kept walking.

Someone with a large amount of force grabbed my shoulder, causing me to spin around, because of my lack of foot eye co-ordination, I fell over, right at the feet of the large burly, angry man. DAMN if looks could kill I would be dead by now. I tried to pull myself off the floor, to stand up for myself.

Instead of successfully standing on my own two feet, by myself, I wasn't fast enough. Emmet pulled the same arm that caused me to fall to the ground, very tightly. I could feel the blood rush to the now burning area in my arm. "Did you not hear me?" Rosalie sneered "louse, I was talking to you!"

I finally looked up from the ground, to be met with 1 set of violet eyes, blazing with anger. 'oops' I think I pissed her off. I smirked at her, "im so sorry, your majesty" i used the same tone as she used on me minutes ago I bowed slightly, "I didn't know you were talking to me, my name is not louse". I pulled my arm out of Emmet's stunned grip. I began my walk back to the Edwards cabin when I was intercepted by none other than, Rosalie herself.

"you do not talk to me like that ever, do you understand me?" she yelled "you are a big, fat nothing, and a no good no body"

I glared at her, how dare she, she has no idea what I have been through because of her, every bad turn my life has gone was because of her rash decisions, no way in the world was I going to let her talk to me like that. If anybody was a nobody it was her. She is the one that is suppose to be DEAD.

"Who died and made you, miss everything" I walked up closer to her face, I couldn't get to close, she couldn't find out who I am. I don't want her to feel like she needs to feel guilty; I don't want guilt….. I want revenge.

She scoffed in my face. "Your just jealous, because…" she smiled "because you have nothing" she laughed, she actually laughed.. I felt anger and saddened tears leak from my eyes and glide down my face, she was going to get it. Before I could send the message from my head to my body, my body had already reacted. I had hit her, backhanded her hard across the face.

Her head moved to the side with the force, before I had time to form a coherent sentence I was on in someone's arms, violently. Im guessing it was Emmet because of all the cussing, we ran passed the captains cabin towards the whole in the side of the boat, where the plank is placed. The whole crew was standing behind me, including the captain and 'Rosalie" herself. Her smile was still in place only now it was mockingly.

"Emmet" I heard someone yell. "What the hell is going on here" it was Edward, oh god his voice was heavenly, his voice is like a lullaby, a lullaby I could listen to all day. Emmet threw me on the ground and I dropped like a baby, hitting the ground face first, screw hurting tomorrow, it hurts now

"Well cap'n, this little bitch here" he lightly kicked me, not enough too bruise but enough to hurt. "He, slapped my Rosalie" he kicked me again, but this time hard enough to bruise and leave a very nasty bruise at that in my lower stomach. "He must die" I didn't see or hear anything from Edward, but he must have agreed because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up into a standing position.

Because of the sudden weight on my abdomen, I groaned in pain. Emmet smirked and set me on the plank roughly, I looked out at the crowd of people that had doubled since I last looked. Rosalie had the same evil smirk as Emmet, jasper looked at me disbelievingly there was a small pixie like girl holding his hand, she looked pained, Im guessing she was his fiancée. Alice.

I forced my frown off my face, it wouldn't be so bad to die, to get rid of the terrifying memories, that wouldn't be a bad side, to stop the pain that will come in a result f not taking my medications. I lightly turned my face onto to a full on evil smile, by know I was staring at Rosalie. "What are you looking at…..? Dog" she sneered.

I laughed, not a happy laugh, but are you that stupid laugh. Emmet punched me in the side but I wasn't going to let that effect my now 'unstable mental state' since I was going to die I may as well make HER feel as much pain as possible.

"Honestly Rosalie" I laughed harder not even bothering to coax my voice, making it deeper "how stupid can you be?" I broke the locket off from around my neck and threw it at her feet. She looked at me than at the locket, she looked back at me with confusion and horror written on her face.

"How the fu…" I cut her off I put my hand up to my hair and removed my bandana. my hair cascaded down my back I looked around at the crew, Edward, emmet and jaspers face were looks of horror and confusion. Jaspers fiancé's face had a broad smile on it, I looked past them all, eager to see the only person that mattered at the moment, Rosalie.

Her face was indescribable, her emotions where all over the place, I only smiled bigger. "Rosie, honey" I used the voice she use to use with me when she would give me a lecture. Her eyes softened "I preferred it when you where dead," I think my last comment brought Emmet back from his little 'daze'.

"Who are you?" He demanded, while walking back towards a very shocked, and still Rosalie. I took a deep breath but continued.

"At least then I couldn't blame you for anything" her eyes glazed over, as if she was in deep thought.

"What are you blam…." I cut her off again Im not going to answer her questions, not yet not ever, it's because of her that my life has gone down the toilet.

"DO not interrupt me!" I yelled, she flinched "you have no idea what I have been through; you have no idea what you have caused". I untucked my shirt, and pulled it over my head, followed my under shirt, only leaving me in a bra and pants.

"what are you doing?" she asked shyly, I ignored her and began unbuckling my pants, I slid them off my hips and thighs seductively, I wanted Edward to know what its like to be teased, I smirked. His eyes were following the direction of my pants and wondering back up to my flushed face.

"Bel….." I cut her off for the third time, me standing on a plank of wood hanging from a 'pirate' ship that wants to kill me, with my sister, and the most beautiful man I have ever seen on it. Knowing full well that majority of the crew was oogoling me, its kind of scary but I was beyond caring.

"You have no right to call me that" I yelled "only friends and family" I spat the word 'family' at her, she flinched. "Are allowed to call me that, and you my dear are neither".

She went to protest but i placed my hand up in the air, "you gave up all your rights when you" I pointed at her, "successfully ruined my life" in more ways then one, I added in my head.

"im sorry, I just, I fell in love" she whispered, she snuck a look at Emmet and smiled sightly. I scoffed.

"I don't care why you did it" I walked along the plank, so i was closer to the water. "the fact is you did it" I got into jumping position, if this jump didn't result in death, I would swim as far as possible, hopefully find another ship and climb aboard. im a good swimmer not as good as Rosalie but still good.

I turned back around to look at rose, I smiled. "Oh and by the way rose, the pendant" I paused, she leant down to pick it up. "your suppose to tack care of it" and I jumped into the never ending ocean. The last glance I saw of Rosalie was shock, fear and determination.

_**I hope you liked it, I will be updating **__**later tonight, if I get reviews. Everything will be revealed in time….. if I get reviews LOL!!!**_

_**mwah Emma **_

_**P.S please review and I will update tomorrow..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is chapter 4, I didn't want to wait for the reviews and such so I started typing no, I really need to update my other stories but I want to do this one first!!! LOL hope you like it….**_

Rosalie point of view

I was so angry, I didn't like this kid. I didn't catch his name I think the main reason for my hatred towards him was because of the resemblance between him and my baby sister. Bella. I love her more than anything, If I had a choice I would be with her right now but as people say, "you cant have both worlds" its always one or the other. And as much as I regret it now I cant go back.

She believes I am dead, Roy would want revenge on his 'stolen' fiancée and mother and father would be so disappointed. I would rather have them believing I no longer existed than having to face the pain and disappointment of my once 'family'.

This kid seemed a little rough on the outside, definitely not the most graceful but a kind and sensitive boy. I couldn't allow to have him on MY ship, I am suppose to be healing and forgetting my past not re living it. Plus he was rude and disrespectful.

I am not how I act around people, I come across to everyone as a selfish, self centred and self absorbed brat but in all truths I'm not, there is only two people out there that can see through my mask, my extremely scrumptious husband Emmet and Bella.

Here I stand about to watch this innocent boy be executed because of my rash decisions, sure the kid backhanded me but I did deserve it, I was a total bitch. He looked at me in the familiar brow orbs, with a pained expression. 'Huh' you don't know pain kid. I thought to myself. I grinned evilly, putting my mask but up.

The kid in a matter of seconds, his frown vanished; he started laughing, as in full out there laughing. It wasn't a deep or even boyish laugh I was expecting, but a musical very familiar laugh. Bella was the only thought that entered my mind.

Emmet punched the kid again probably trying to shut him up, I flinched but the kid didn't. Emmet really is strong, it would have hurt. The boys gaze was still glued on mine. "Honestly Rosalie," he continued to laugh; his voice sounded very lady like. "How stupid can you get?". He reached around his neck, I heard I light snapping sound and something was thrown at my feet.

I tore my gaze away from him, only for shock and fear to tack over my emotions; I didn't even try and distinguish my emotions. How did he get the pendant, my parents pendant. "how the fu…." He cut me off by pulling off his bandana off his head, leaving long mahogany hair cascading down her back. It was bella, my baby sister.

"Rosie honey" came her reply, it was definitely bella and she was mocking my stern voice. This was too good to be true at least that's what I thought. "I preferred it when you were dead" pain over whelmed my soul, she hated me.

"who are you?" my husband demanded, walking back towards me. she just ignored him and kept talking.

"At least than I couldn't blame you for anything" it took me a moment to think, 'what could she possible blame me for' I questioned myself.

"What do you blam…?" She cut me off again, geese this was getting annoying, couldn't she let me speak?

"DO not interrupt me!" she yelled I flinched, when we where younger she never yelled at me. it was a little harsh." you have no idea what I have been through; you have no idea what you have caused". I flinched again; I didn't know what had happened after I left. I didn't research to make sure they were alright. I felt overwhelming guilt.

She pulled her shirt over her head followed by her undershirt leaving her in her pants and bra. "What are you doing?" I found myself asking her nervously. She just ignored me and began to pull her pants off sensually. "Bel…." I began, but yet again she turned around towards me glaring.

"you have no right to call me that, only friends and family are allowed to call me that, and you my dear are neither!" she sneered. She was standing there in front of the remaining crew In nothing but her underwear. I had to fight the urge to run over her and cover her up.

I went to say something when she put her hand in the air silencing me. "You gave up all your right s when you" she pointed at me, I flinched "successfully ruined my life".

I wanted her forgiveness, I needed it, I found myself trying to reason with her. "im sorry, I just, I fell in love" I whispered, barely audible, I looked at Emmet and smiled softly, he smiled back. I hear a loud scoffing coming from a fuming Bella.

"I don't care why you did it" she replied harshly, she didn't even want to hear my explanation. "the point is you did it!"she got into an uncomfortable position she looked in thought and I didn't bother to get her attention.

She turned around to look at me in the eyes she smiled slightly "Oh and by the way rose, the pendant" she paused for dramatic affect, I looked down at it "your suppose to tack care of it" and she jumped, she jumped into the ocean the never ending ocean with fish, killer sharks and other unmentionables. She basically just commits suicide in front of my eyes.

I did the only thing I knew to do I jumped after her.

I heard emmet and Edward yelling my name but I ignored it, I am a better swimmer than her and she knew it. I ignored the stinging feeling and opened my eyes to get a better look for Bella she was about 10 metres ahead of me. I quickly swam up to her. I grabbed her leg an pulled her up to the surface. She was kicking flailing but she was losing oxygen faster than me.

I finally got her to the surface, we both took a large breath in unison, I prepared myself for the yelling that was sure to come. But when it didn't come I was more than surprised I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with a large fist to collide with my nose, she hit me. Blood was pouring out of my nose probably attracting sharks. It hurt a lot. "Bitch "I yelled and hit her across the face she yelled to and tried to escape my hold. She didn't escape but she did scrape all up my arm.

I faintly heard someone panting behind me but I didn't take my eyes off my sister. I felt 2 strong warm arms wrap around my waist, it was Emmet. "Baby let her go and get out of the water" he murmured into my neck I pushed him off me and kept a firm hold of bella. She smirked at me.

"come on rosie" she sneered "why don't you choose the people that mean the most to you, once you go black you never go back, and honey don't expect me to join you!" she slapped ma across the face, which intern made emmet growl.

He pushed me out of the way, and grabbed bella by the arm and pushed her head down under the water, trying to drown her, horrified at what my husband was doing to my little sister I didn't the only thing I could think of, I hit him on the head.

"Emmet what the hell" hit, hit "let go of her" hit, hit" he still didn't let her go "let her go right now" I screeched at the top of my lungs. He finally let go but she didn't come back up to the surface. Emmet turned around with a small triumphant smile on his face.

"Its ok baby, she wont hurt you anymore!" he chuckled I looked around me trying to find my only sister and when I came up empty, I looked at emmet again and slapped him as hard as possible, tears streaming down my face.

He looked at me shocked, but before he said anything I bopped down under the water in search for my sister. I kept swimming lower and lower, it was getting darker and darker. I finally spotted her; I swam faster down and grabbed her hand.

I frantically pulled her to the surface 'again' and pulled her back to the ship, leaving a very confused Emmet alone in the ocean.

When I finally managed to get both bella and I up the rope alice had thrown down, ui pulled her on her back on the deck. I began mouth, to mouth but because of my exhaustion I couldn't continue any longer. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, telling me they would do it for me.

Edward knelt beside her doing 15 compressions to 2 breaths. Alice came up behind me and pulled me into a hug, I finally let myself for the first time in 5 years, I cried, for Bella, for me and for the family I left behind.

There was a coughing and water being spit on the deck, I opened my eyes to see bella alive, breathing and spitting 'ew' but hey at least she is alive. I ran over to her side in a flash. "oh my god bella, your ok, I was so worried!" I rambled

She looked at me in the eyes and yet again she surprised me, I don't know what I expected but it wasn't what she did. The only emotion I found in her eyes was fear, she crawled away from me and into Edwards arms. Edward looked as confused as I was, bella looked at Edward in the eyes, I don't know what she saw there but she buried her head into his chest and began to cry.

Bella's point of view

I was swimming away from the ship, I was running out of breath but I pushed myself to go further, it was than that I felt something tug on my leg…… Rosalie, 'pfft great' she tried to pull me to the surface but I didn't want her near me, tried to get out of her grasp, but when I saw it was no use I let her lead me to the top.

When we finally reached the surface, she closed her eyes, as if anticipating me to abuse her, which I would have if I hadn't had another idea. She slowly opened her eyes, when they were both opened I curved my hand into a fist, I hit her square in the nose.

She screamed "bitch "and slapped me, she had blood pouring out of her nose we fought for a while until someone came up behind rose…. Emmet. He whispered something in her ear.

"come on rosie" i sneered "why don't you choose the people that mean the most to you, once you go black you never go back, and honey don't expect me to join you!" I slapped her across the face, which intern made emmet growl. He lunged at me, he grabbed me by the head and pushed me under the water, not expecting it, I didn't take a breath. I was flailing, gasping for breath but he just pushed me down further.

I was so scared, I got memories of roy.

_Flashback _

_Roy was on top of me pumping rougher and rough ripping me apart, to stifle my screams he pushed a pillow over my face, he was pushing do hard that I couldn't breath, I tried to push pull the pillow away from my face, it didn't help him only pushed the pillow down harder. I was loosing so much oxygen that unconsciousness was creeping up on me, until I welcomed by the black nothingness._

_End flashback_

I couldn't and wouldn't let it happen again, I didn't want to loose the one thing that is keeping me safe, keeping it from happening again. Rosalie never could pick her men. I blacked out!

I came to with a throbbing head and sea water in my mouth, it was really disgusting. Leaning over me was no other than cap'n Edward, in all his glory, looking better than ever. I tried to sit up and half succeeded, when I finall sat up I spat water everywhere and starting coughing like I had a chimney of smoke in my lungs.

'well this was a good impression of me being a girl wasn't it'

Someone was suddenly by my side and babbling like a bloody idiot. I looked at the person closer and saw it was Rosalie; she was working with Emmet her husband, trying to kill me, trying to get to me, do what Roy already did. They wanted to make me feel pain.

I pushed myself away from her, as far as my body could. I felt myself run into something hard and cool, I looked up and saw Edward. My Adonis, green eyed prince, the person I felt safe in. I looked up in his eyes and pulled myself in his lap and did the one thing I never let anyone see. I broke down. In Edwards lap, im front of Alice and Rosalie.

I heard a large booming and I knew who it was immediately, Emmet. He was going to get me, he was going to do what Roy did to me. I crawled further into Edwards lap, cried harder, I grabbed his shirt and held on like a life line. I would rather die than go through what roy did to me again.

Edward lifted me up into his arms bridal style and carried me away. Away from Rosalie, away from Emmet, and away from my audience. As long as I was with Edward I knew he would try and keep me safe.

From that moment on I knew, I was in love with Edward, the only thing I didn't know was, and did he love me back? Would he survive my past?

_**That is chapter 4, my hands are officially killing me, I hope you liked it, I would like to have chapter 5 up tomorrow or the next day!!! Please read and review.**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys thanks for all the reviews, im so happy im sorry if there are more mistakes than usual I am typing on a different computer and its on WORDPAD I know its really bad but I really wanted to have another update up so here it is. I hope you like.... **_

Bella's point of view

I was sitting in Edwards's bed, in Edwards's room. The only thing missing was Edward, it felt to let it all out, and it felt food for someone to really register the extent of my pain. Me knowing he wouldn't hurt me [don't ask mw how I knew that] made me feel safe and wanted.

I know he couldn't possibly love me back, I humiliated him and his crew the dat they took me aboard their ship, the day they found out I was a girl. There was no way in hell that he could love me the way I love him....... EVER!

After Edward picked me up last night he carried me back to his room, he took me away from Emmet, and her. He held me tight, he didn't let go until he placed me on his bed. But even then I couldn't be alone, I couldn't relinquish into the nightmares.

I had successfully not thought or dreamt about Roy in over 2 years, I Kew after the encounter with Emmet earlier would bring them back, they always did. You see if iam in an inclose space, suffocating or chocking it makes me feel of all those nights HE held me down. Of all those times he tore me apart, broke through my barriers moaned in my hair. Or beat me till I was too unstable to move.

So instead of Edward dropping me on the bed as he planned I kept a firm hold of his shirt that was covered in tears and held him tightly to my chest.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't let go of his shirt every time I closed my eyes I saw him, I saw Roy. But when I was with Edward it was like everything could just fit right, it felt natural, like I maybe could finally move on._

_He chuckled lightly "you know unless you want me on top of you" I looked up in his eyes panicky stricken. He must have read my face because he quickly amended. "no, no I didn't mean it like that" he whisper yelled clearly embarrassed "I simply meant that you were pulling so hard that I might end up on top of you from your strength._

_It was know my turn to be embarrassed but not enough to let go, but enough to loosen my hold on his clothing. He chuckled again. He tried to pry my hands away from him, I couldn't have that. "Don't leave me" I begged "please don't leave me" he seemed to understand my desperate need to have someone with me. He stayed with me almost all night cooing sweet nothings in my ear._

_I know he was curious about my complete 180, going from confident and bitchy to desperate and needy. When I woke up in the mourn Edward wasn't there._

_Flashback end _

I woke up alone, no Edward, nothing not even a note explaining where he was, I mean I know I didn't deserve one, I wasn't his wife or his girlfriend but it still would have been nice for some acknowledgement.

Edwards's point of view

All night I was talking to her, trying to calm her down enough for her to get some rest. To get some sleep she looked exhausted. I had no idea what had her so spooked but I would make it my business to find out, something had happened in that water. Something not good, and someone was going to pay, no body touches my BELLA.

Bella it is such a sweet name, for such a sweet girl she is so beautiful, heart shaped face, gorgeous big eyes and a body of a goddess she is so troubled but everything about her draws me in. At first I thought I was loosing my mind, the way I saw her as a man. I thought I was turning gay.

I don't know her association with Rosalie, but I know she must have hurt MY Bella pretty bad. Mine Bella being mine it makes me feel all glittery inside. Just the Meir thought of her being with me forever it makes me want to always wear a smile.

I didn't get any sleep at all last night when I wasn't whispering in her ear, playing with her hair I was just watching her sleep, starring intently at her divine body. I had to stretch my legs so a couple of hours after dawn I rose after giving her a small kiss on the forehead and left to go find some breakfast.

I only knew three things for sure, 1) I was completely infracted rated with Bella and I would do ultimately anything to make her mine. 2) Bella has a rough past that somehow evolves Rosalie that has her spooked. 3) I was starving and hopefully when Bella wakes up [preferably after I get back] I will have a plate of breakfast waiting for her.

Bella's point of view

I had been sitting in the same position on Edwards bed for the past 10 minutes relinquishing in my embarrassment, I had spent all night crying on him. I had scared him away. Warm tears began to sting my eyes, I was mid sob when the door came flying open followed by a load "SHIT".

I looked up only to be met by beautiful large green orbs. Edward he came back, he came back for me. I know I sound completely different the person I was when I first got on this ship, but the difference was I wasn't afraid then. I am not afraid now, I am bloody terrified.

Edward looked at me in the eyes, he saw my pain, and relief. He placed the tray with…… food, hmmm food. On the desk by the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. If I wasn't so concentrated on the smell of the food I would have been hyperventilating. "Bella" my name rolling of his tongue sounded so good. "whats wrong?"

He sounded so concerned, I completely forgot about the smell of the unbelievably delicious smelling food. "I-I am fine" I stumbled over my words not because I was sad or anything but because of his meir presence, not that I would ever tell him that, he already has too much of an ego.

He took my hand in his, "please bella tell me why were you crying?" he begged, I couldn't tell him what was I suppose to say 'oh I was just crying because I thought that you left me alone, that I scared you away' yea I didn't think so.

So I took the safe root, I answered his question with one of my own. ":why are you helping me? you don't even like me" my voice sounded sad even my own ears. I looked down at the now very interesting throw rug.

"its nothing just forget it" I think he got the hint he dropped the questioning…… about why I was crying this morning. The next question was harder to lie about than the first.. "what happened last night? How do you know rosalie? Are you afraid of me?" he looked so pained, I swear I could feel his pain.

"I don't know how you want me to answer that" I couldn't bear to tell him what I had been through, I had only ever told one person EVER and It was a women, and a mother like figure. I couldn't tell him, I don't want pity.

"please, you can trust me" I knew I could trust him, but I didn't want him to know, I didn't want him to worry about me.

"about last night" I breathed " I, something about what happened reminded me of my past, something that was meant to be forgotten, something I have fought so hard to try and forget" know that hard part " rosalie is….." I didn't know what to say, I don't consider her my sister anymore. She left me, for what this, a husband that tried to kill me.

"Rosalie was…." He looked at me encouragingly "she is my sister" I blurted out "no she's not" I tried to backtrack. "She was" I amended he looked at me quizzically.

"how so?" he asked

"well she left me, she is still my sister by blood but not by my emotions, everything that has gone wrong in my life in the past 5 years has been a result in her 'death'" I finished

He looked deep in thought, as quickly as his emotions changed they changed again only this time they were horror stricken. "the man that was the captain of the ship you where on originally was your father correct?" he asked I nodded my head slowly, wondering where this was going. "so that means" he continued "we- my crew killed Rosalie's father as well" he asked, his eyes begging me to not agree with him.

After the whole time I have been here I thought of the best revenge and it was all thanks to edward. I couldn't help the large smile that crossed my face. I was going to make her pay, and I know that best way to do it.

"yes, yes you people did" I laughed evilly _this is going to be good._

i had my whole plan worked out, rosalie loved my mother more than anything, maybe not as much as me but she still loved her dearly. I wasn't going to reveal ANYTHING to her just drop little hints. My mother had been dead for nearly 5 years. Shortly after rosalie 'died' my mother couldn't take the pain of her death so she did what she did best…. She ran. Only not from my family, Charlie and me, she ran from life.

Edward had left the room a couple of hours ago claiming he had 'captain juties' to attend to I knew he had but it didn't make me any happier about it. I could stare into his eyes forever. I walked up to the door of the captain cabin when I felt it. The slight pressure just above my abdomen, _OH NO!_

I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I hadn't taken my pills in about three weeks, I hadn't attended my doctors appointment, that was scheduled for 2 months ago for my 6 month check up, father and I were in the middle of the ocean.

I was about to experience massive amounts of pain until I saw my doctor. It was going to start out like slight pressure on my abdomen, in a day or do it WILL escalate to really bad period pain, which I can handle. But days after that the pain will escalate further to stabbing pain where I cant move my legs, where the pain flows through the rest of my body causing me to be very sensitive to EVERY touch.

I couldn't die from this pain but the first/ only time I had let myself do this I couldn't eat, I wouldn't eat because of the extent of the pain it made me extra nauseous. I need carlisle, I need him NOW!

Last time this happened was just after I got out of hospital, about 5 months afterward I didn't want to have to rely off of medication, I was stubborn and stupid. I wouldn't have to be taking medication my whole life just for a couple more years, until my wounds had healed. Roy did more than just messed up my mind emotionally he stuffed my body i can still have sex and everything but when I'm mensurating and I haven't taken my medication, it makes death seem like heaven.

I sat back down on Edwards's bed, Tears beginning to form in the crevice of my eyes. I need carlisle. Only he knows how to fix this!!!!

_**That's chapter 5 guys!! Please don't be mad at me, I know this chapter hasn't got much action and you probably have a lot of questions please PM me with your questions if you have them I will answer them. I will update very soon. **_

_**Please review…**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Yes guys, I am very aware of how long it has been since I updated, but I have been trying to figure out the best way for the story to go... I wasn't happy with the contents of the last few chapters; I felt the rape scene didn't have enough feeling in it. All week I have been debating on what I should do to fix it. I have gotten outside advise from my beta for my other story **__NEW FRIENDS OLD FLAMES, __**but now she is my beta for ALL my stories.**_

_**I figured that you guys didn't want to go backwards so I have come to the conclusion that I am not re-writing ANY chapters, at least not until after I have finished writing. I am changing things a bit. This story was initially planned as a dark, very emotional story; I feel this chapter helps bring out that vibe!**_

bella point of view

_Flashback-November 28__th__ 1780_

_Bella age 13_

_Rosie age 16 _

"_Bella," Rosalie called me, from her doorway. I walked ever so slowly to her bedroom door._

"_What Rose? I don't feel like playing make-over today, Daddy is taking me out on the boat and you know what he always says 'hide natural beauty, not make it more defined until your 40!'" Rose helped me finish. To be truthful I didn't even understand what the saying meant-all I understood was that I wasn't allowed any make-up until I menstruated. But that's another foreign word to me. All I understood was no make-overs if I am going to hang out with my dad._

"_I don't want to give you a make-over" she stroked my face adoringly. I looked at her weirdly, usually all Rosie EVER wants to do is apply make-up, only to remove it all only to start all over again. "I just want to talk to you a little, do you want me to plait your hair and place it in a bun?"_

_I nodded my head eagerly as the last time when daddy tried, mother had to cut some of the ends off because it was that matted it was 'unladylike'. We walked over to her bed she sat down first and I sat in her lap, ok well more like plopped. But strangely she just let out a groan and helped me so I fit in there easier._

_She started to brush my hair, removing all of the knots gently. "Bella…" she breathed "You probably won't understand this, and might not for a very long time but…" she groaned "gosh this is harder than he said it would be" she mumbled under her breath. "I love you, nobody could ever replace you or the love I have for you." She started to plait the base of my hair._

"_But in life there are different types of love, although I love you, I love other things as well." _

"_Like Mummy and Daddy?" I asked, still confused and wondering what the purpose of the conversation was. I already learnt how to share her three ways, all that was left to decide was how much Roy (and there I shuddered) should have of MY rosie._

"_Yes, like Mummy and Daddy, but also a man." she pulled my head around to face her. _

"_A man?" I whispered, she nodded. _

"_A man, and when a man and a women love each other, the women has an obligation to move in with the man, which in turn means that the women sees less and less of her family." she turned my head away from hers to finish my plait. _

_I wasn't sure if she saw my horrified expression or not but she continued to plait._

"_But Rose, you aren't going to be leaving me anytime soon, right?" I questioned, she froze. At least I thought she froze, then she tapped my shoulder lightly awaiting the hair tie to tie my hair back out of my face. _

"_I am sorry, Bells." she mumbled very quietly, I was sure I was hearing things._

_---------_

_November 30__th__ 1780_

_Bella age 13 _

_Rosie age 16 _

"_NO, NO, NO!" I bellowed "Y-Y-YO-YOU Y-YOU ARE A LIAR, GET OUT!" Tears were burning down my splotchy face. "I SAID G-GET OOUUUT! NOW!" my voice was cracking, sounding high pitched. _

_The man didn't move-he stood rooted in our living area looking expectantly at my blubbering and sobbing parents. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" I yelled. My voice was getting higher and raspy. I walked over to the strange man, I jumped, as high as I could go. I reached my arm up to his ear when I had my feet securely on the ground and my hand wrapped around this LYING mans ear. I pulled, yanked and dragged said man to our front door and locked him outside._

"_Daddy" I whispered walking back into the living room where my parents where huddled stiff in there standing positions. "Daddy" I said louder but still raspy from yelling. "Tell me he is lying," he looked at me in the eyes, his own glistening with unshed tears. "please!" I begged with more and more tears flowing down my cheeks. _

_I crawled to his feet, "Daddy please tell me Rosie is coming home." I got a good hold of his booted feet and my mothers narrow pointed healed shoes. "Mummy tell me he was wrong, tell me she is just going for a walk?" I looked between my two parents. My mother's eyes mirroring my fathers, pain, guilt and regret. _

"_I'm sorry honey." My father finally spoke. "But what the strange man spoke was the truth, she is really gone." He was struggling to keep the sobs at bay. "She died on the way back from her friend's this morning."_

_I shook my head violently, "No, NO, NO! You are lying, you are all liars, I hate you. I HATE YOU! STOP LYING AND BRING HER HOME, __BRING HER HOME!" __I screamed, I could no longer feel my voice box, my vision was blurring together worse than it was with the overloaded tears. My parents where fuzzing together, black spots where filling colouring my parents, a loud scream filled my ears, than everything went dark!_

_5__th__ December 1780 _

_Bella age 13 _

_Days since Rosalie's death: 5. _

_**At the funeral.**_

"_Thank you!" my parents would say._

"_My condolences." The guests would greet-all except for one, all except for him. The devils spawn._

"_You do realise, Renee that we had a deal, I was to marry your child in exchange for $40, 000, and you know what?" he sneered "I have no wife and I am stuck with money that I shouldn't have nor money I need, so what do you say to a little swap, I give you $20 000 for the youngest and I take her as she is?" he grinned evilly._

"_Excuse me?" my mother whisper yelled. "This is my eldest daughters funeral, your fiancée's funeral and you are offering me" she screeched "money for the only daughter I have left!" she glared and my father joined her side. I was told to stand out of the way, so I was behind a bush in the graveyard._

"_My daughter for one is not of age, two is not for sale and three, she is to choose her own future!" Mummy yelled lightly but in her angry voice._

"_And" my father emphasised "if you come near her, I will personally harm you socially, mentally and physically, am I understood?" he simply saluted, turned towards me, winked and walked away!_

_March 21__st__ 1781 _

_Bella 14 _

_[Would have been] Rosalie's 17__th__ birthday_

"_Father you cannot make me, I don't want to go, please?" I begged. Mother requested to have the house to herself in the afternoon, so father was trying to get me to go out on the boat with him. Ever since Rosalie's death we haven't been ourselves, we haven't been on the boat, mother hasn't touched her room, every time she walks past she bolts back to her room in tears. She has not said her name in months, she claims it to be 'to painful'. _

_She makes up stupid phrases like 'daughters are meant to bury their mothers not the other way around' and 'elders before youngsters'. Today was no different the morning started off depressing the afternoon was no better and then by nightfall it was bed time and we cried ourselves to sleep._

_Father couldn't seem to pull me over to the boat so we resorted to going to the shops in hopes of buying a small gift to place on the grave stone of my beloved sister. For months Father and I have been attending the grave site of Rosie just to keep her company and tell her about our week. As a gift for Christmas I was allowed the chance to decide what the inscription on Rosie's tomb stone read. I chose:_

_Rosalie Marie Swann _

_March 21__st__ 1764 – November 30__th__ 1780 _

_Beloved sister and daughter_

_Beauty, grace and winged Swann__._

_I believed that the inscription was very well chosen, she was the most beautiful person on the inside and out. There was nothing she loved more than family and she would do absolutely anything to help out a loved one._

_Father and I walked along the market searching for the most delicate, floral roses throughout our home town of Forks, to place on her grave. After we chose the reddest roses out of the bunch we set off to her grave stone, because the body was never found we buried an empty wooden box and placed her favourite items in there for her to take to the next life._

_I kneeled down next to her grave and said a quick prayer and spread the rose petals on the grass around the stone, I then placed the newly picked and thorn free red rose on top of her stone. "I love you Rose." I kissed the stone where her name was written. I grabbed a firm hold of Father's hand and we set off for home._

_As we walked over the threshold of the house I let go of Father's hand and set off to the bathroom to wash-up. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, dusted my clothes off and set off to find my father. I heard gasping for breath coming from my parents room so I sprinted, as well as could be expected in a dress, to my parents room._

_The first picture my eyes painted was my father hunched over a lying down mother, but as I looked closer, my father was shaking, and my mother was not moving. It appeared as if she were stiff?_

_I walked towards the middle of the room where the large bed my parents slept in stood. There appeared to be a rip in the quilt. As I got closer to the rip, it got more defined it wasn't a rip it was a letter. It was from Rosalie's stationary kit of paper and envelope. _

_I picked up the light letter and slowly opened it, as I gently pulled the letter out of the envelope, there was two sentences written:_

_The children are supposed to bury their parents, parents are not supposed to bury their children! I am making this right._

_Renee Swann _

_I gasped and turned towards my father, but it wasn't my father that shocked me it was mother. She wasn't breathing, she appeared stiff, father was crying and most importantly the linen tied to the roof making a ring at the end dangling towards the ground._

'_I am making this right. Children are supposed to bury their parents not the other way around.' I have lost my sister and now my mother had taken herself from my life as well._

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_**: )**_

_Flashback _

_7th July 1781 _

_Bella age 14_

_I was walking through the streets of my home town, not concentrating on anything in particular. Just thinking, thinking about the miserable life I have had since my mother committed suicide. I knew the fault was not my own, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling. If I had been more susceptible to her pain, I could have saved her from the fate she chose._

_After the loss of my mother, my father fell into a deep depression. He suffered great pain after Rosalie died, but after my mothers death all of his feelings of happiness and joy that used to share space in his eyes were obliterated._

_My mother was his sunshine, his reason for living whereas Rosalie and I were just bonuses as he used to say. He loved my mother with every part of his being and once she was gone; it was like a part of him went with her. Although I was hurt it was not even a fifth of the pain he showed to the world around him._

_My mother was gone, but it didn't hurt as much as I had first believed it would have. There could be no doubt that I did love my mother but I was already hurt beyond repair. My sister was everything to me, she was my shooting star, my comfort when I was upset, my teacher when I was confused. Truth be told, I had cut myself off from the feelings of love and nurture my family had tried to enbrace me with._

_But my father was absolutely destroyed. Some nights when he was sitting by the fire I thought 'how long until he will take the same escape route Mother took, when he cannot take the pain any longer?' This thought had pained me but I knew I could and would survive; I would never let our family line end with me._

_My thoughts were overpowering my consciousness until I heard a very loud boom of laughter. I knew that laugh. It belonged to none than Roy King, Rosalie's ex-fiancée. I never liked him._

_I turned back in the direction of what I assumed was home and resumed my walking. There was more booming laughter coming from behind me and I realised there was more than one drunk as I sped up faster. I didn't wish to see his face ever again._

_The laughter and voices were getting closer and closer, their words becoming better pronounced. I knew they were speeding up their pace to catch up with me and I didn't like it, I was scared. They were bigger than me, hell Roy was bigger than me, I could barely fight him off if something happened let alone several of them. I turned several corners breaking out into a sprint. The voices were becoming more and more distant, but I kept turning corners until I came to a halt to a dark and dreary alley._

_But I wasn't alone!_

_Oh no they couldn't have let me go, they couldn't let me escape, and there standing directly in front of me were three very large burly men, looking scarier than ever. I quickly turned around and ran into a wet hard wall. It took me a couple of seconds to realise it wasn't a wall I had run into it was… Roy._

_He laughed drunkenly, his breath smelling really bad, like stale beer and pickled onions, not a good mix. _

"_Aww now pet, you can't leave," he bent down to my ear. "The party has just begun." He whispered into my ear and I cringed._

_He took one hand and placed it around my waist, holding the other in the air silencing the other men's advancing steps. _

"_Nah uh, this," his grip tightened. "This little virgin is mine." He turned me around and began to pace in the opposite direction to my house. I had no idea what he was going to do but I could feel myself quivering and I knew he felt it to. _

_He led me to an expensive bachelor pad, all the young men nowadays had one and it wasn't comfortable and welcoming, but rather cold and distant, just adding to the fear._

"_Get on the bed!" he yelled angrily after we had entered the small apartment. I didn't comply, I just stood there. The force of reality hit me, he was going to rape me, and he was going to steal my innocence forcefully and most probably painfully._

_He walked back over to me, looking at me like I was pray to a starving lion. He pulled me into his chest, and I could feel every angle of his revolting body, his piercing muscles, his sweaty chest and last and the most frightening his very hard and alerted member._

"_Did you not hear me girl?" he growled in my ear. "Get on the bed," he finished, waiting several seconds for me to adhere to his every command and when I didn't he threw me on the bed screaming "Now!"_

"_You will be punished for your disobedience" he yelled again. I shrank into a ball in the middle of the bed bringing my knees to my quivering stomach. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his very muscly stomach. He ripped my body from the tight ball I had curved myself into. _

_He hit me in the head with his balled up fist, it stung a lot. I had never been hit before and a small drip of blood trickled down the side of my face where he had so recently hit me. He grabbed my face in between his hands but I roughly pulled away. He didn't like it and sent another blow to my face, only he didn't stop with one. I lost count of how many there were. The only thing I was concerned about was the throbbing in my head._

_He forced my legs open and held a hand directly over my mouth, I was 14, and I had just started my period last year. I wasn't ready for this, for any of it. Rosalie had described rape and sex to me before she died. She said it's supposed to hurt your first time. I didn't want to hurt, I wanted my first time to be special, to be that special someone I was bound to fall in love with, the man that was supposed to love me, not for my body or my (nonexistent) looks, but for who I truly am inside. It wasn't supposed to happen like this; I didn't love or even like this man. _

_Having the urge to fight for my innocence I began to struggle violently, pushing and kicking whenever I got the chance but I stopped at the very sharp stabbing pain that had taken place just around my abdomen. I didn't look but I knew something was wrong, I could smell the uncombed rusty, salty scent of blood but what made it so much worse was the fact it was my own blood._

_Regretfully I looked down only to see blood seeping down my thighs, staining the white linen on the bed and a long butcher's knife lying beside my shin; it was stained red on the end._

_The pain was excruciating I was fighting just to keep my eyes open and alert, I was not tired or sleepy but the pain was so sharp I was bound to fall into unconsciousness._

"_I told you!" he whispered above my ear. "I told you, you would be punished." He continued. "Besides" he chuckled "I love to make my conquests bleed." The sick, perverted guy._

_He pushed my legs open, even though I was struggling. The pain in my abdomen was not helping, that and he was so much stronger than I was. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open but they just wouldn't stay open. I wanted to just drift off so badly. The pain was the worst I had ever experienced._

_He pulled the pillow from under my head and pushed it hard against my head, ceasing my air supply. I couldn't breathe and he was enjoying it. Just before the blackness of heaven took over my dying body I felt another pulsing sharp pain erupt from between my legs. From where he drove his hardness into me, breaking my virginity._

_I was so wrong this day could get so much worse! And I drifted off into the darkness._

_January 29th 1782 _

_Bella 14_

_My eyes felt so heavy and so sticky, as if I had been asleep for a long time and had that sleepy mushy stuff grow in overload in between the crevices of my eyes._

_There was a pressure on my right hand, I could hear voices but they were mere whispers, I tried again to open my eyes and succeeded until I saw a bright candle was shining around the room. I tried again and it was easier this time, I just had to let my eyes adjust to the different lighting. _

"_Dad" I whispered. The pressure on my hand had grown tighter and it reminded me of Roy's touch. I cringed, very visibly. _

"_Bella, Bella, are you ok dear?" It was my father, my only family. And than ever so suddenly the pain in my abdomen was back, ever so painfully, if not worse than it was originally done._

"_Ahhhh," I groaned. "It hurts! Father make it stop!" Some unknown person rushed into the room carrying a large needle. I didn't like needles but if it could even dull the pain I was feeling then I would welcome it with open arms._

_I couldn't even feel the needle enter my skin, but I knew it had because the calm blackness that had enveloped me the first time had developed again. The pain was dulling, and that was all that mattered._

_April 22nd 1782_

_Bella 15_

_The plan was in full action, I was standing outside his apartment building waiting for the perfect time to attack, for the perfect time to put my three month old plan into action. I was going to do the ultimate action - I was going to receive payback. He was going to feel the same amount of pain he had unleashed on me. Only he was not going to live to tell the tale. _

_The candles of his apartment flickered off indicating he had either left the room or was preparing for bed. I stealthily walked up to his front door and pulled the heavy door open as soundlessly as possible. There was no noise coming from upstairs proving my assumptions right, he'd gone to bed._

_I snuck up the stairs without making any noise but after I had reached the top step, it gave out. With my luck I was surprised I had lasted this long. There was a very audible creak; hopefully he was asleep so he needn't hear my mistake that could quite possibly cost me my life._

_There was a sudden movement from across the hall, although in darkness I could still recognise the dark figure making their way towards me. In my whole plan I hadn't had this scenario spring to mind, in my training and therapy I hadn't had to even think about an up close and personal fight with him. My only hope of winning would be if he was disorientated. Very disorientated. _

_I reached into my mother's large portable purse and grabbed my only weapon, my last chance for revenge and survival. I didn't want an up close and personal murder, I just wanted his life to end, and he didn't have the right to do to others what he did to me._

_I clasped my hand around my small dagger and swung, I pushed it through the air with as much force as I could muster, and I heard a groan that was followed by a thud. I got my target, I got Roy. I waited for about five minutes, just standing there, before I made any move to advance towards his dying form._

_There was a strong, rusty smell looming through the air and I knew it was the smell of his blood. 'Good riddance,' I thought, and I hoped it was painful for him._

_As I slowly walked towards him, I wrapped my hand around my dagger that was standing tall out of his chest beside where I imagined the heart to lie. As I was preparing my strength to pull the dagger that was embedded in his chest out, a cold and dry hand made its way above mine. _

_My eyes flickered to his; they were slightly open, enough to show the pain in them. _

"_Why did you do this?" He questioned, he sounded so weak. I almost felt sorry for him but I then remembered why I was here in the first place._

_I smiled evilly at him and replied. "Because honey," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "You deserved it." I growled. Within my one sentence he realised who his attacker was._

"_Isabella," he murmured._

"_Feels sickening to be on the other side of the knife doesn't it?" I gave him one last smile and ripped the knife out of his chest, beginning my walk out of his house. Back home to my healing father._

_April 30th 1782_

_Bella age 15_

_I had been knocking constantly for the past three minutes; I was looking behind my shoulder for my father, for the police, for somebody. There was no movement; there was no one around, no one to help. There was suddenly a light illumining from the inside; a middle aged woman answered the door in a night dress looking a little frazzled._

"_Is there something wrong dear?" the chestnut brown hair lady asked sounding like a very concerned parent. The only thing I managed to do was shake my head side ways, she got the picture and called the only person I knew I could trust with my life _

"_Carlisle" she bellowed._

_There was a distant thumping coming from the above staircase before a very handsome man in his middle ages made his way down the stairs. As he reached the bottom step he saw my tear stained face and immediately became as concerned as his wife. _

"_Bella what's wrong? What happened? Is your father well?" He than began to lead me to a very comfortable lounge chair. _

_The sobs wracked through my body. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be any trouble." The tears were moving slowly down my red and puffy face. "I had nowhere else to go, they're after me!" I looked directly in Carlisle's eyes as I said this._

"_Bella, who is after you?" he raised an eyebrow._

_I felt my face heat with shame, I didn't want to disappoint him and I knew that by telling him the truth it would be, but I had no other choice. "The authorities!" I whispered. He heard me clearly, he had impeccable hearing. There was a loud gasp -apparently so does his wife. _

"_What did you do?" he asked sceptically. I looked up at him and then down at my lap; there was no easy way to say it._

"_I killed him Carlisle!" I stated. His wife, whose name I really should have learned by that point, had a look of fear in her eyes. He placed his hand on her back to try and console her. _

"_When?" his other hand went to his face, and rubbed his tired eyes._

"_A couple of days ago." I looked at his face yet again. His hand was now back by his side and he was staring at me expectantly. "He deserved it, Carlisle. It wasn't just for selfish reasons either, my reasons may have been based on revenge but they weren't biased. The way I see it is…" I paused to try and get him to see it my way. "If he did it to me how many other girls will he be able to do it to, so I was helping out the community of women." I ended, feeling proud of myself, until I saw his face. Disbelief covered every inch of it. He was really angry._

_17th July_

_Bella 16_

"_Esme, I just had done it. He was the reason for Rosalie's death, I had to kill him. You had no idea the bad influence he had on my family, my mother committed suicide. My father is depressed all the time, my sister is gone and he raped me." I explained, and there was a loud gasp. "Esme please understand I love you, for everything you have done for me but I need to leave, I can't keep putting your lives in danger."_

_I stood from their antique table and began to walk towards the large wooden door. A strong hand pulled me backwards, I momentarily lost my balance before I caught myself and spun to face Carlisle. "You are not going anywhere," he snapped. "You are as just as much family as my flesh and blood." His face smoothed out. "Please don't leave; we can give you a life that you deserve," he begged. _

"_I'm sorry Carlisle. You and Esme have given me everything I have ever wanted but I need to do this. Your lives are at stake the longer I stay here, I can't, no I won't do it!" I reasoned._

_I pulled my arm back and walked swiftly out of their house and lives, at least for six months, until my half yearly shot. As I reached the front porch standing in front of me in his flesh and blood was…_

_My father, my dearest beloved and only parent I had. "Daddy, I have missed," He embraced me in a hug, the bone crushing hugs he usually only did on Rosalie's and my birthdays. It was nice to see him feeling better and that I was missed. "You!" I finished._

_We laughed and walked side by side along the path. "We cannot go home honey, I hope you realise that. The authorities have invaded our home and I couldn't save much." We kept walking. "I bought us a sailing ship, we can have a small crew and we can sail around the world and ditch the authorities." That was when I realised that we were heading towards the shipping port. "My number one priority is keeping you safe, you are my baby." A tear slid down his cheek and my heart broke for him. I was all he had left; I was the only person of the family that could keep our family alive._

"_I love you Daddy," I whispered as I pulled myself closer to his body, giving him a side hug._

"_I love you too munchkin," he said in a louder voice than I did. "I will keep you safe, that's my promise to you!" We continued walking down the path that would lead us to our new and hopefully safer lives._

_December 25_

_Bella 16 _

_We had been on our ship for a little over four months, we had a small crew, but they were strong and knew how to handle themselves in bad situations. We weren't celebrating Christmas this year, we didn't feel the need. I had everything that I could have anyway: my father was alive, the crew had finally accepted me and I was alive._

_**Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next chapter I really appreciate it! It's finally up! I'm happy and I hope you guys are too, if you didn't like it then please tell me. I personally liked this chapter because I could write what the story needed in a way I thought could explain it!**_

_**Please review and I'll see how fast I can have the next chapter up by!**_

_**Mwah Emma :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Jasper's point of view**

"I love you Alice." She looked so happy, lying on our very comfortable double bed, wrapped in only a sheet… A see-through sheet, a white sheet that that smothered the body of an angel! The body of my wife, naked!

NO!

Think, Jasper, you have work to do, lots of work… flexing muscles, Alice's body crumbling beneath mine. Sweat, lots and lots of sweat, my name rolling out of her mouth as she reaches her…

NO!

Work, ship's work, my duties as a member of this ship. Pulling sails, cleaning decks…

"But baby I don't want you to go." She cooed - my baby, my wife, my undoing. Oh God, the sheet slipped, her cleavage spilling through the gap. "Stay here with me, I'm sure we could…" she flipped her hair, sitting up from her previous lying position on the bed. "Find something to do."

"I –I –I mmhmm!" Her hand trailing up and down my abs, letting the sheet drop completely off her naked body, Nakedness, sex! Sex with Alice, the way every morning should start. Her hand dipped lower and lower to my swelling member. "Ohh, Alice!" I heard myself moan, she knows how to make me groan her name in both frustration and pleasure.

THUMP!

Lifting my heaving eyelids, morning light burning my eyes, I see Edward, oh gosh; Edward and Alice are brother and sister him seeing her like this, naked jerking me off, her husband, a member of his crew its uncomfortable and really indecent. I was pulling Alice out of Edwards's line of sight. She tumbled to the floor with a thud. I glanced down at her to see if she was ok but she was scrambling for the long forgotten sheet.

I turned my glare back to Edward. "What the hell are you doing here?" I all but snarled, he can't barge into my room without knocking, no matter whether he owns the ship or not.

Returning my glare he quickly responded with his icy tone. "Well if you weren't so busy with my little sister molesting each other instead of working where your supposed to be than you would have realised that there is something really important to discuss about our current situation."

Wow Edward is using formality, that's new he isn't even polite to his own parents. "Is it really important or can it wait…" I gestured to Alice and my current positions. "Later?"

"No!" he shook his head. "We need to talk now." He turned around and walked out of our room before closing the door behind him.

"Fucking old, wooden doors." I muttered. "They should have made them lockable!"

"What did you say?" my goddess asked.

I smiled and pulled my pants up my legs "I said, we'll finish this later!" I winked and went in search of my shirt; her light giggle was audible from the other side of the room. And there it was, hidden underneath the large desk…

"Hurry up!" was screamed from the deep voiced male on the other side of the door.

Looking back at Alice I winked again. "Don't let my dear brother eat you alive" she giggled. "That's my job!"

My mouth dropped open, man I loved that woman, "I can't wait to get back" I moaned, "you never make it easy for me to go to work."

Forcing the door open I noticed Edward pacing back and forth the corridor between my room and the kitchen. When he heard the door slam shut behind me, he turned in my direction "I don't know what to do, Jasper!" he sounded desperate, Edward Cullen has never sounded desperate before, he's always been strong facing danger and the large possibility of death head on.

Never in my whole friendship with the Cullens have I ever seen him look and sound so defeated. "What's got you all bothered man?" I had to ask, he was freaking the hell out of me. "Is it something to do with the route, the crew, and the next victimised ship?" There was a long silence, I don't know if it was me and my worries but it seemed like hours."Dude what the fuck is wrong?" he still stayed silent looking down at his shoes with a guilt ridden emotion crossing his features. "Answer me damn it! What the hell is wrong?"

He tore his eyes from his glossy shoes onto my worried face, "I fucked up man!" his face turned a light shade of pink "I fucked up real bad, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Feeling exasperated - he wasn't telling me anything, just increasing my worries, why wasn't he telling me anything, he was the one that said that he needed to talk to me! "Man, I can't help you unless you tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled, my voice sounding hoarse to my own ears.

"How can she do this to me?" he yelled. Wait, she? Who is she? "I mean she just waltzes on my ship, acts like a guy and then wham! She's a girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Oh, he was talking about Bella, the tag along. "And she looked so tough and strong but then last night, she let me in she broke down in my arms. I have never felt so helpless in my whole life!" he looked up at me. "What the fuck is wrong with me man? Why does she have such an effect on me?"

I looked deep into his eyes and saw the same expression I saw only moments ago in Alice, when she was looking directly at me. He's in love! Edward, cap'n Edward was in love with - a stowaway no less.

"Oh man" I chuckled. "You're really in the shit aren't you?" He glared at me from under his eye lashes but I went on."You in love man! You love the 'kid that killed half the crew'" I smirked and he glared.

"How do you know?" Geez is he really this stupid?

"Ok Ed, I'll give you a question, um, are you feeling very protective of her?" I coughed I think I can answer that myself; his facial expression supplied me with the answer I had already assumed. "Ok what about lust, how much in comparison to the other women you used to do?" laughing inwardly he shook his head refusing to answer.

"Nah man this is stupid, I don't want to do this anymore! Besides that is not my biggest problem." He sucked in a large intake of breath. "Um I don't know how to say this but we have two very large problems, we are in the middle of a Rosalie meltdown that's only going to get worse…" He breathed in another heavy breath worrying me even more; the first problem was bad but not the worst that could happen. "Rosalie…" he coughed uncomfortably. "Rosalie is Bella's sister!"

I let it all sink in: Rosalie is having a meltdown, Bella is Rosalie's sister, hmm, what the fuck? "Wait dude did you say sister, as in biological sister?" he nodded his head in confirmation. "So you mean as in the same parents?" he nodded again this time more solemnly, oh god same parents. Bella's father was the captain of Bella's ship, the captain we killed. "You mean…" he nodded again already knowing my train of thought.

Breathing heavily he answered my unasked question. "We killed not only Bella's father but Rosalie's." He smiled lightly; mockingly. "The shit is going to hit the fan when she places the pieces together!"

"We just need to hope that it's not anytime soon - we have enough to deal with, and knowing Rosalie, she'll figure it out sooner than we hope!" He nodded

Great!"What are we going to do about Emmett? He's not going to be very appealed by the idea of Bella being Rosalie's sister, Bella kicked her ass and in case you don't remember he got Bella pretty good!" I looked back into Edward's dark green eyes, Instead of having the usual emotionless, cold stare they held anger, no rage.

I would hate to be Emmett right now. "Dude you are so in love with her," I tried to joke, changing the subject to get his mind off murdering Emmett, he gave me his angered stare making me subconsciously flinch, his stare could take down any self respecting man.

"What Emmett did was wrong and he needs to learn that." He began to walk towards the main hallway that leads towards his bedroom, which Bella occupied, and Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

"Man wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"Ahhh!" a disgruntled scream came from the opposite direction to Emmett's room; it came from Edwards's room!

**Rosalie's point of view**

It was just last night that everything happened, just last night Bella jumped over board and I jumped over after her. Emmett tried to drown my baby sister, Edward revived her and she looked at me with the worst fear I had ever seen reflecting off her face. And just last night I locked Emmett out of our bedroom and the longest time I haven't talked to him for.

I should feel guiltier than I do but I have gotten less than two hours sleep, my mind has been going on overdrive - Bella is here on the boat with me and Emmett! The sister I hadn't seen in more than five years, the sister I don't know anymore. I don't know what scared me more, that I don't know her anymore or that she doesn't seem to want to know me.

I love her more than anything and I had been more than selfish in running away from home, away from dad and mother, oh how I missed mother and our numerous shopping trips. Shopping with Alice just isn't the same as with mother, with Alice it's all about would Jasper like this, but with mother it's all about the time together. I can't wait to see her again! Oh how I missed you mother!

BANG BANG

A loud squeak made it past my lips, someone was banging at the door, this is the first night or morning I have ever woken up without Emmett unless he was already with the crew. No one ever bothered me because I was Emmett's wife, he could take down anyone and everyone.

BANG BANG

Another squeak escaped my lips, "Go away, or Emmett will come and rip you limb from limb." I yelled with more confidence than I actually felt. Shit I was so scared I thought I might soil myself. If I wasn't the proper young lady I should be I probably would have.

"Rosalie, it is Emmett. Remember, your husband?" He has some nerve to come here after all he has done to me and to Bella, he nearly drowned her.

"No, go away Emmett, I don't want to talk to you, now or a very long time away from now!" hearing him wanting to talk just fuelled my already angry mind. "You fucked up real bad Emmett and I don't want to be near you!"

There was a soft jingling of keys on the other end of the door and I know he must have been unlocking the door, but luckily I had already perceived it and had the dresser against the door, jamming it shut.

The lock clicked open and the door budged open ever so slightly, exposing my light white and pale blue night dress to the sliver of sunlight coming from the opened door. "Please Emmett, just go away. I don't want to talk to you!" I breathed in loudly and exhaled, this was harder than I thought it would be.

"Rose I am coming in one way or another, either you let me in or I barge my way through." He sounded angry - why the hell he would be angry when he has nothing to be angry about?

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you in here, and don't even think about coming in here. I will smash the shit out of your face you have no idea how angry I am at you!" How dare he, he has the audacity to boss me around in my own room.

BANG!

He pushed the door open the rest of the way sending the dresser flying into the wall beside me, I let out a very noticeable flinch, and his facial features softened. "Rose!" He reached out to me, as if grabbing my hand would make everything better.

I pulled away; I didn't want to be near him, not after he did. "No Emmett, did you not hear me before? I don't want to be near you, I don't want to hear your voice. I want to be left alone."

"You kicked me out of the bed you barricaded the door and locked it, I'm your husband you're supposed to talk to me not ignore me. What did I do wrong?" He seriously asked me what he did wrong. The anger flared and I was going to raise my voice if he asked another stupid question. "Baby, please talk to me!"

"Baby, baby!" I yelled in frustration. "Don't you dare call me baby, not now not EVER!" he was so dense when it came to me sometimes, like now I wonder why I married him at all. "You know exactly what you did, you nearly killed her. You could have killed Bella!" I screamed blood was flooding to my naturally pale face, not in embarrassment but in anger. "After all I have been through to be with you; after everything I have given up, you tried to kill the one thing I missed the most out of all of it! You tried to kill Bella." My throat was killing me; it felt like my nails were clawing at my throat. The pain was unbearable but I kept yelling.

Looking at me questioningly, Emmett asked sneeringly, "what does SHE have to do with anything? She slapped you, could have broken your nose? Yet you jumped in after her, you dived down to save her. Why Rose? You could have killed yourself!"

"Yeah I could have, but it would have been worth it! You tried to kill her Emmett; you ignored me when I begged you to stop…"

"She was hurting you baby she made you bleed! I couldn't let her hurt you, I said so in my vowels." He said, smiling slightly. It would have made me melt if it was any other situation than this, now, him trying to kill Bella.

"But what you didn't realise was that you were hurting me more than she was!"

"Baby, Rose I have never, EVER laid a hand on you and you know I never would, how can you say that let alone assume I would?" his face changed from one of guilt to one of unbearable pain. Pain I had caused but he didn't get it, he didn't understand me.

"I'm not talking about physical pain hun, if you would have killed her," I breathed deeply, even thinking of her death pained my lowly heart. "If you would have killed Bella, I wouldn't have been able to live." Tears building in both our eyes, outsiders would have never been able to guess that mere minutes ago we were screaming at each other.

"I don't understand what you're saying." His eyes moving from my own eyes to the bed we are now sitting on and the dresser against the wall. "Do you not want to be with me?" voice shaking with his insecurities I don't know what would pain me more a life without Emmett or Bella.

"No I'm not saying that, all I'm insinuating is that Bella is she is my sister. My baby sister." Looking at me directly in the eyes his mouth opened with surprise and shock.

"S-s-sis, sister?" he gaped "as in biological sister?" I nodded my head. "You never told me you had a sister, why did you never tell me?" his eyes softened.

"It hurt too much, she was so little and fragile. I loved her more than anything; leaving her behind was the hardest decision I ever made. I didn't want to burden you with my sadness."

"You're my wife Rose, your worries are my worries, and I love you more than anything. Why was she so angry at seeing you, I'm sure it would have been a shock but why was she so… enraged?" He asked, embracing me ever so lightly. Guilt shook my body as I finally let out the many tears I had been trying desperately to hold in.

"I never told her," I sobbed, turning my head into his chest his grip on my waist tightened, in anger or reassurance I don't care, it made me feel safe. "No one knew. I claimed to be dead, she thought I was dead." The tears wouldn't stop. "She didn't know and now she's on this ship with us, hating me and you. Already tried to commit suicide, nearly drowned and refuses to see me. I don't even know how she got on here, she's not a pirate, mother never let her on father's boat unless there was a proper tutor and it was the summer. It's neither!"

I pushed myself so I could look directly into my love's eyes, there were tears waiting to spill from his own eyelids, his expression showed a great amount of guilt and loyalty. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Rosy, I know why she's here, but you're not going to like it!" his voice was hoarse and not in the sexy way but the scare me out of my wits way.

"Em…"

"Argh!" a loud girls scream floated into our ear drums, the voice so familiar. Coming from the opposite direction of my room, Edwards's room where Bella's staying.

"Bella," I whispered before jumping up from my previous position on the bed beside Emmett to running down the hallway to Edwards's room, barely aware of Emmett barrelling down behind me.

My sister is in trouble and I'll be damned if I'm not be there to protect her.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update, next one will be up in the next couple of weeks!**

**Mwah Emma ****J**


	9. Author Note

Goodaye all its been a while and I'm sorry! I haven't been able to send this note before this, I am not continuing this story on fanfiction, There has a few upsetting messages sent my way and I apologize I am not discontinuing this story because of them but because of the manner in which I have to write. I do not feel like the characters are my own and therefore this story is not my own, I have also revised the chapters I have written and the punctuation and standard in which they are written is not how I would have invisioned my story to be written.

Therefore I will be continuing this story BUT on either fictionpress or Livejournal, I will post the link at a later date when the first chapter/prologue has been re-written and edited. I wish I wouldn't lose any readers but I do acknowledge it has been a year and a bit and I am prepared for unhappiness and lost readers.

The Story is not going to be called ocean pirates any more but LOST INTEGRATY and there will be a sequel but depending on how well Lost integrity goes will influence how the sequel will go. I'm wishing to get published and I have been extending my punctuation grammar and spelling errors so I should be a better writer than what I was previously, if you have any questions, concerns please send me a message or a review.

Emma


End file.
